In The Beginning
by Cesters
Summary: The four founders had at one point of thier lives been Children. And not that normal of children to say the lease. Not ment to be taken seriously. For humor only.


^-^ This fic ish written by The Grim Britter and Liz. Read it, learn it, love it, live it D x.o or just read and review..  
  
In The Begining  
  
Chapter One: Mmm, cookies...  
  
In an old village by the name of Eeper, there live many wizarding families, the widest known being the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins, each family sprouting their own child of the age of 6 (Helga Hufflepuff actually of the age of 5 but who's counting?) . Being the only girl of her age, she was found tagging along behind Godric and Salazar, much to the two male's protests, especially Salazar, whom the female seemed to hold in a high regard.  
  
"ACK! Get away!" The 6 year old wizard ran as fast as his legs could take him away from the demented blonde chasing him. Silvery wisps of hair flew behind him as he dashed down a road and straight out of the village. Emerald optics scanned his surroundings for some form of shelter. Seeing nothing but a forest, Salazar ran towards it, yelling at Helga again, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Running with an unexpected speed of someone of such short stature that was evident even at such a young age as she chased him though the village, not relenting to his yells. It seemed none of the villagers took any notice as it was a common happening.  
  
"LETS PLAY DOCTORS" Helga suggested encouragingly as she chased after the male.  
  
"Are you mental?! Last time I agreed to play doctors with you, you went after me with an ax saying I had to have my brain removed! No, lets NOT play doctors!" Pausing slightly in front of a towering tree, the pale child climbed up it, sitting on the highest branch.  
  
A boy with chocolate hued, unruly locks went by the tree Salazar was hiding in, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Ah, Helga isn't grounded anymore, is she?" Stepping up to the tree, Godric climbed to a few of the lower branches, though was hit by a random stick that was flung from above at him. The straw yellow blond reached the base of the tree, her face a bit red from the chase.  
  
"Its not my fault you have a faulty brain," she called to him in defense. "Godric, get him down for me," she commanded sweetly, fluttering her eye lashes up at him. Growling down at Helga, Salazar continued mutilating the tree by pulling off small branches and flinging them at Helga. The female's light blue optics followed the fallen branch's path as they landed around her, the more than occasional ones hitting her atop her scalp.  
  
"I do not have a faulty brain, yours is just so faulty you mistake my superior one for one like yours!" Getting an idea, a smirk curled onto his lips, as he asked sweetly, "Oi, Helga.. You don't like snakes, do you..?" An evil glint entered those gemlike orbs of his. She scrunched her face up, trying to figure out his angle.  
  
"You mean those slimy things?" she asked him apprehensively. Arching a silvery brow at 'slimy' he continued nevertheless. "Yes, those *slimy* things that *slither* about.. " Brushing a few silvery threads of silken hair back into place, Salazar continued, "You know, the things that your grandma er,  
  
*accidentally* baked into your birthday cake.. No, not the rats, that was the year before.." Salazar said before Helga could think of the other time her grandma made her birthday cake. As the silver tressed male trailed on about the contents of her cake Helga's lips evolved from the usual grin into a repulsed scowl. "Stop that!" She cried, her eyes shut at the very thought. "I don't want to hear this!". Her thick hands went to cover her small peachy ears as to stop any more words from getting into her mind and giving her more on this subject to think about.  
  
With a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Salazar added, "And you know, I believe your grandma was going to be baking some cookies today and asked me if I wanted to help.. I think I'll get Godricky here to help me, *escort* you there. Unless you don't need any help.." With catlike grace Salazar went with ease back down the tree, stopping at the branch with Godric upon it. Motioning for Godric to follow, he leaped off the tree and landed in a crouching position right in front of Helga. Sadistic smirk in place upon his satiny lips, Salazar stood to his full height, which was abnormally tall for a 6 year old(you know, hes one of those evil people who are tall compared to everyone their age and such all their life). Hearing the soft thud of Godric's landing, he waited as Godric stood a little behind him, willing to back him up but only because Salazar was seriously his friend, otherwise he wouldn't go near that crazy old lady.  
  
Upon hearing the suggestion of her beloved Salazar escorting her back home, Helga piped up. "Well, I don't need as much help as to have Godric accompany us, but you could always join me," she said, going to reach for his arm, her eyes wide with adore as they grazed over his face already showing off the strong features that would be evident in his adult life.  
  
Only allowing the 5 year old to grab his arm was for the fact that he had seen her grandma outside catching rats, fish from a pond, and collecting cow dung while singing about making cookies right before inviting him to help her later on. Grabbing Godric's hand so he wouldn't be left with the insane Hufflepuffs, Salazar started off in the direction of Grandma Hufflepuffs cottage. Helga scowled at Godric joining them but sighed, leaning into the male's arm, her eyes closed slightly in ecstasy.  
  
"I could stay like this forever" she told Salazar, nuzzling her head into the crook of his arm. "And after the cookies are finished, we can go have a picnic in the forest" she suggested contentedly.  
  
Salazar could -feel- his eye twitch a little as Helga nuzzled her head on him. Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on Godric's hand, Salazar continued walking, wishing that the cottage was closer. "Er, no, I don't do picnics," Salazar said, hoping to get rid of her quickly.  
  
Godric would have laughed at Salazar if his hand wasn't in so much pain, and since it didn't need anymore he held the chuckle that was creeping out in. Pausing in his current trail of thought he wondered why the hell he was going with them. Salazar deserved the torture, not him! He didn't do anything, he was a good little boy.. Ok maybe he hadn't really needed to help Salazar with the experiment with the kittens to see if they would land on their feet if thrown off a mountain.. or helping him with setting that little girl's doll on fire wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do.. And covering those poor hampsters in wax was funny but, it must have hurt them.. Ok maybe he did deserve some of it but it was all Salazar's fault!  
  
Hearing his dismissal of the picnic idea Helga let out a little pout. "Well then, what do YOU think WE should do?" she cooed. The trio was nearing her grandmother's house so the straw topped female tried to slow the group down by stepping a bit slower. When that didn't seem to work to her hopes, she pretended to trip, falling into Salazar.  
  
"How about.." Salazar pondered for a moment, before a smirk sneaked back onto his lips. "How about KikzeHe'lggah?" A little snort was heard from Godric, who understood what that was unlike Helga dear. Salazar was about to start the little game when the same, clumsy Helga tripped and fell right onto Salazar, knocking him over, and which he also pulled Godric down with him. Landing with a soft thud on the dirt ground, a small sound of slight pain from Salazar as Godric landed ontop of his stomach hard. Shoving his friend off since it was rather uncomfortable, Salazar glared at Helga. "You really should watch where you're going, you know that."  
  
Helga smirked herself. "Yes, heaven forbid I wonder off a cliff," she said before letting out a swoon as she thought to herself 'I actually touched him' even though she was grasping his arms just moments earlier. "Well, lets get going," she said, standing up and dusting herself off before beginning to walk away from the house, hoping the other two wouldn't notice and join her that way.  
  
Standing back up and brushing off his clothes, Godric was all for going the other way, but Salazar seemed to be dead set on making Helga sick with the cookies. Velvety midnight blue orbs eyed Salazar for a moment before he shook his head. Salazar was too.. what's the word? Well, the other male refused to go back on something he put his mind to, whatever the word for that was the Gryffindor couldn't put his finger on.  
  
Flicking back a few tendrils of silver that had hung in front of his emerald optics, Salazar directed the three back over to Helga's grandma's, walking up to it and now on her front porch. Raising a pale arm he knocked on the door, hoping it was loud enough for Grandma Hufflepuff to hear.  
  
"Why Georgia Darling" Grandma Hufflepuff said, coming out of the house and sweeping Helga up in her arms.  
  
"My name is Helga," the blond corrected automatically, her words deaf to the old woman's ears.  
  
  
  
"Ah, and here are your two friends. Waldo and Jebadia, right?" The elderly woman asked, not waiting to hear the answer before ushering them into the house which smelt strongly of garlic and cats, even though the old lady didn't own any cats. "So, are you four here to help me with my cookies?" She asked merrily.  
  
"Theres only 3 of us," Helga informed her grandmother, as she was a busy old woman and didn't really bother to count how many people were ever in a room.  
  
Arching a silvery brow at the obviously senile lady, Salazar stepped into the room, immediately wanting to go back outside because of the stench of garlic and cats. "Sadly, yes, we're here to help with the vile cookies you want to make," he said while thinking wistfully of the nice, clean air outside.  
  
Godric's face flushed as he felt his temper rise. He was frequently called Waldo by this old lady and he did not like it. Not one ickle bit. But the crimson quickly faded into a pale green shade as he saw the sickening ingredients for the 'cookies' laid out on the kitchen counter. Her normal ones(nornal for her at least) such as rats and rotting fish were there but also a couple more items which included a few live cockroaches in a jar, toad skin, and just plain ol nasty slime from some smelly swamp. Averting his gaze he too, like Salazar, was thinking of outside.  
  
Helga's grandmother didn't seem to hear the prudent remarks of 'Jebadia' as she hummed a very off tune little song. Her spidery hands gathered the ingredients she had hand selected for the cookies they were making. "Grab a bowl and some dough," she instructed, waving a hand towards the shelf that contained multiple dusty bowls, many with large cracks going through them. Helga smiled proudly before grabbing a yellow bowl that had at one point resembled a flower but had been squashed and melted in the oven so many times it hardly could be called a bowl at all.  
  
With the 'bowl' in hand, Helga skipped to where the dough was slabbed onto the counter, nothing keeping it from picking up the dust and whatever else resigned on it. Once the container was filled to her liking, Helga grabbed a jar of swamp scum and sat in one of the miss-matched chairs at the table before mixing the ingredients for the cookies.  
  
Feeling his stomach start to get somewhat sick, Salazar shook it off and lifted up a bowl that looked more like some retarded and deformed whale. Elegantly stepping over to the dough he looked at in distaste. Putting some in the bowl, he added the remains of some poor rat and a cockroach to the filth, getting a utensil to mix it all with. He glanced over at Godric and noted the brown tressed male wasn't enjoying this too much either. Wrinkling his nose at the dough, if it could even be called that, Salazar added a dribble of slime and put some of the disgusting goo on a tray. Selecting from the cookie cutters by it, Salazar chose one in the shape of a crescent moon, pressing the thin metal down into the nasty dough. Using a knife to get the excess dough off since he didn't want to dirty up his hands, Salazar put the extra back in the bowl and went back to mixing.  
  
Godric poked at the dough with a fork, not really wanting to be here baking 'cookies'. Hell, they probably wouldn't even really bake them. That insane grandma of Helga's would probably just torch them and in five minutes pour some water on them and exclaim 'Cookies are done!!'. But to be a good sport and such, Godric got some of the mess and began mixing it with random things of grossness that was on the counter, following Salazar's lead and placing some on the tray. He chose a star cookie cutter though, and was grinning and he attacked the dough with it, while Salazar sort of just looked at him oddly before shrugging it off.  
  
Helga smiled at Salazar, mistaking his look of disgust as a smile, glad he was enjoying the baking. Not bothering to waste her time with spoons, she scooped the dough from the bowl with her own hands, which hadn't been washed yet, onto her own tray. When it had all landed on the metal sheets she patted it down and began cutting it into squares. When all the dough was used up, Helga's grandmother came over to inspect their work.  
  
"Good job,Waldo," she said, looking at the stars in front of Godric before picking up the tray and placing it in one of the empty cabinets she had replaced the bottom with a wire rack. Returning to the table she picked up the other two trays and set them right onto of Godric's, the dough being squished between the metal sheets. "Bertha darling, can you help me with these matches?" The elderly woman requested, striking an old chewed up pencil on the bottom of a forgotten shoe of Salazar's that Helga had snatched from him. "Its Helga, Grandma," Helga once again corrected before spotting the sacred relic her grandmother had. Grabbing it from her, she replaced it with a dead rat to occupy her time as Helga returned the shoe to where it was supposed to rest in her closet.  
  
Returning to the kitchen, Helga grabbed the matches and lit the candles which resigned bellow the cabinet. "Grandma, the cookies are baking," she informed her elder, carefully taking the articles from the woman's fists.  
  
"Oh Good job Samantha" the lady said proudly.  
  
"Its Helga," the blond corrected once more.  
  
Salazar blinked a moment before realizing that was one of the shoes he had lost a few years ago. "Ugh, I'm not even going to ask what you're doing with one of my old shoes.." Salazar muttered to Helga, a faint look of disbelief etched onto his visage. Raising one of his brows again at the elders cooking tactics, Salazar wondered just -how- these cookies were going to bake... and who would be stupid enough to eat them. //Maybe that's why her house smells of cats and she doesn't have any.. She force fed them her cookies and they all fell over and died..// Salazar thought to himself. Turning to Godric, Salazar said in a daring voice with a smirk, "I *dare* you to eat one of these erm, cookies.." Godric stared at Salazar as if he was insane.  
  
"Tch, you had better give me something for it.. I'm not going to kill myself if I dun get something out of it.." Godric didn't care to think that if he was dead it wouldn't matter, so he didn't.  
  
Salazar rolled his eyes and said, "Fine.. How about.. my emerald ring? Its neat.. sorta.. Well, its worth dying for." Godric weighed his options, trying to see which was better.  
  
"Eh, I guess..." It *was* a dare after all and he *was* getting something for it. His dark blue orbs wandered around, pausing at the window when he noticed a new girl that he hadn't seen before. She looked about their age, only more serious. Her body frame overall was average, and she had straight, jet-black tresses that stretched down to her waist and cold, light brown optics. Poking Salazar he asked, "Hey, have you ever seen her before? She looks new to me.." Salazar's silvery tressed cranium moved so he could look out the window.  
  
Taking a moment or two to take in her appearance, Salazar said finally, "She's new, I've never seen her." Twin pools of liquid emerald lingered on her with a suspicious gleam in them.  
  
Helga barely noticed the male's inattention as she helped her grandmother remove the trays from the 'oven' using old rat's skin as mittens. Placing them on the table she started to call them to inform them the cookies were done when she noticed them looking towards the window. Following their gaze, Helga realized what held their attention, a female. More exactly, a female their age. At first, Helga was almost glad that she might have a girl whom she could play with, possibly plot ways to get Salazar with, when she noticed Salazar was LOOKING at her. Instantly, Helga grew hatred for this female she didn't even know for daring to trespass on her man.  
  
Rowena felt like someone was watching her and turned, peering into the dust caked windows to find 3 pairs of eyes on her. One of her eyebrows raised, glancing from eyes to eyes, smiling as she thought they seemed to suggest the onlookers to be of her own age. Going towards the window, Rowena raised a delicate hand to the glass and waved softly into the house. Before any of the children could react, old woman Hufflepuff ran to the window and began hitting it with a large wooden spoon that had many indistinguishable stains on it. "DAEMON!!" The woman yelled with each whack of the spoon, defending her home against the child outside. Helga smirked, maybe her grandmother wasn't useless. If she scared away that whore (as she quickly considered her, seeing as she was OBVIOUSLY trying to seduce Salazar with that prissy wave) that all was good.  
  
Salazar stared at Helga's grandma in somewhat shock, not knowing if to be afraid or laugh. Grabbing the spoon from her before she managed to break the window, Salazar said in a soothing voice, "I think its time for your nap now.." Putting the wooden utensil away, Salazar poked at the 'cookies'. They were brown and green and had odd things sticking out of them. He nearly felt sorry for Godric, but then again he was Salazar Slytherin, so he didn't.  
  
Godric was nauseated by the cookies, their appearance and very foul stench. Being the nice person he is and wanting to put much space in- between him and the cookies, Godric went and opened the door, smiling and ushering the girl in. Grandma Hufflepuff, not noticing the missing spoon, continued moving her hand as if hitting the window with an imaginary spoon, not noticing when the 'daemon' as she called her, had left the window along with the other children.  
  
"Hello, you're new, right? I'm Godric, this is Salazar, Helga, and Grandma Hufflepuff," Godric said in a cheery tone(o-0 ickle kids sure are scary when they are all *-* HI! I'm -random name-!), pointing to each of them in turn. Salazar crossed his arms over his slender chest, glaring at the new girl. Godric had gone back to looking sick as he turned to the cookies of doom. Picking one up he nibbled on the end of it.  
  
Smirking at Godric, Salazar said, "Nu uh, I said eat an -entire- cookie, not just a few crumbs.." With a look of repulsion upon his tanned visage, Godric shoved the whole thing into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing, washing it down with some water to hopefully rid him of the horrid taste. Oh gawd he felt sick now. Damn Salazar.  
  
Patting Godric on the head, Salazar pulled his ring off and put it onto one of Godric's digits. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Salazar smirked at the Glare of Death he was receiving from the shorter male, taking in and enjoying ever last second of it. Turning his attention to the new girl, he asked innocently in his most charming voice that no one could deny while holding a cookie out towards her, "Would you like a cookie?" The cookie was the nastiest one of the bunch.  
  
Rowena nodded appropriatly as Godric introduced them all. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. So are you two related?" She asked, indicating between Helga and Salazar under the miss interoperation of the introduction.  
  
"I wish," Helga muttered dreamily.  
  
Salazar glared at her in an annoyed and insulted manner, emerald orbs burning from in his alabaster visage. "Psh, how can you confuse the greatness of my blood with hers?! No, I am NOT related to -that-." Regaining his composure, he asked again about the cookie. "Would you like one? They're lovely warm.." His voice sounded soft and inviting but his gemlike eyes were laced with suspicion, mischief, and something just plain dark.  
  
Helga began filling in the end of Salazar's sentence with her own words mentally. 'Beauty, goddess, divin creaton, sexy mama, goat..' before she noticed Salazar offering the hussy a cookie. She glared at her, wishing she had heat vision so she could melt that ... man handler. Rowena smiled at the cookie, gingerly plucking one from his hand. "What's in it?" she asked as she carefully placed the corner of the snack item between her lips and broke off a small chunk.  
  
Salazar's face broke into an evil smirk as he relayed the ingredients to Rowena, as soon as she had the whole cookie in her mouth. "Oh just some milk, eggs, flour, rat particles, swamp slime, live when put in cockroaches, cow dung.. You know.. usual Hufflepuff cookies.." Godric promptly let out a gagging noise and fell over, which earned him another devious smirk from Salazar. Stepping over to Godric Salazar towered over him. "What? Something wrong?" Batting his eyelashes innocently Salazar smirked again, this time one of his ivory fangs showing.  
  
The smile that once laid upon Rowena's face slowly fell into a grimace as she heard what was contained in the cookie she just consumed. "And you made me eat that?" She cried out, trying to wipe her tongue off with her fingers to get any stray particles out of her body.  
  
"Is there something wrong with how my grandma cooks her cookies?" Helga asked defensively.  
  
"They are disgusting. I am probably going to die from eating that.... filth," Rowena told her, still trying to clean her tongue. Helga's anger was already high enough with that Wanton Woman moving in on her man, but to insult her family's recipe was the last straw. Helga lunged at Rowena, who jumped in surprise. Helga knocked the raven haired female into the table, causing the rest of the cookies to scatter to the ground.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" Rowena yelled, trying to get past the crazy girl.  
  
Oh how Salazar eyes danced and gleamed with a triumphant sort of evil as he watched. Sitting down in a chair he pulled Godric up and placed him on the chair beside him. Godric merely raised an eyebrow at the little 'catfight' going on, and flinched as cookies went flying in every direction. "What do you say we leave? I'd much rather hike through the woods or SOMETHING of the sort than be here.. Girls are boring.." Rolling emerald hues skywards Salazar complied, making his way towards the exit with Godric.  
  
Realizing that she was alone at her attempts to defend her house from the daemons, Helga's grandmother started to return to the kitchen and spotted the two boys. "Why, hello Waldo," she said merrily, pinching the male on the cheek. "And how are you Augustus?" She asked Salazar as she ruffled his hair.  
  
Salazar glared at the grandmother for ruffling his perfect silver tresses. As Salazar was combing his slender digits through his silken hair Godric was mumbling about being called the name 'Waldo' again.  
  
Once Salazar's hair had been returned to its natural sleekness, Salazar fixed his gaze upon the old lady. "Just -peachy-, how about you?" Noting that it was sunset Salazar added to get away, "Well, me and Godric better get going.. Terribly sorry.." Salazar said, voice dripping with sarcasm both times he spoke. Tugging on Godric's sleeve the two left, off to Salazar's house for the night, not sure if Helga was still coming or not.  
  
The old woman nodded as Salazar answered and then turned to Godric and shrieked. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?" She cried out, her hands going up to her face in fear. Godric stared at Helga's grandma as if she were mental, which he didn't doubt. Hurrying up he went away as fast as he could walk out of there with Salazar. Helga, distracted from Rowena for once turned around to see what her grandmother was talking about. Rowena, taking the chance, scurried out the door, hoping never to have to meet that crazy loon or her granddaughter again. "Grandma, that's just Godric," Helga tried to explain, grabbing her grandmother's arm.  
  
Salazar raised a delicate eyebrow as Rowena hurried out of Helga's grandma's house. "And that, my dear Godric, is why me don't insult her grandma's cookies. Helga will go rabid on us and cause us to run when she's not looking." Godric nodded agreeing, yawning though since he was getting tired. Salazar gave him a curious look. "What? Tired already? Psh.." Looking over at Rowena he asked, "Hey want to go with us? My family is much more normal than Helga's.. They won't attack you with a wooden spoon, that's for sure." Rowena nodded in agreement, joining the pair.  
  
"WHY IS THAT IN MY HOUSE?" Grandma once again asked and it seems she had been pointing to the chair Godric had been sitting in, not at the actual boy. "Here. I'll take care of it." Helga suggested, turning the chair around so it looked different.  
  
"Thank you Nellie, you always were my favorite granddaughter," the elderly lady said with a sigh as she quickly calmed down. Helga didn't even bother to correct her as she left the house behind and went to find her friends. She hoped to find them before they decided to start an orgy with that slut.  
  
Mentally groaning when he heard another set of footsteps right behind him, Salazar hoped Helga wasn't still on one of her rabid kicks. "I'm assuming you're coming too?" Salazar asked, his question/statement directed at the blonde just now joining them. The sun had completely vanished now and twilight was nearly over and fading rapidly into darkness all around, save the silvery crescent hanging lazily above them.  
  
Helga smiled gleefully. "You know me so well Salz," she purred, standing just off of his left side. "I always knew we were meant to be together," she informed him, hands held at her chin in a delightful manner.   
  
The pale figure shot a death glare at the starry eyed Helga, muttering something in a very annoyed tone. Sighing he decided not to bother with Helga right now, it would just lead, somehow, to her clinging to him trying to rape!snog him to death.  
  
They were a little ways off from the town now, it was now not too the distance from them. When they reached a large, mansiony house with Slytherin Manor ontop of the front gate, they headed in there and down a road, stopping only when they reached the dual front doors. Salazar carelessly opened the door to the left and sauntered inside, the rest followed him as they entered the almighty Slytherin Mansion..  
  
This is not ment to insult Hufflepuffs in any way. Its mostly ment to insult me (liz) and my cooking. 


End file.
